A very jolly season
by Leonard Church814
Summary: I know I'm three months late but I couldn't upload it in time for Christmas 'cause of my comp. Anyway Church is hosting a Christmas party and everyone is invited...emphasis on everyone. That means Altair Ezio Connor Malik Mordin etc. watch as everyone gets together for a jolly season.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys wat up I'm doing this from my IPhone and forgot something. Christmas! Thats right here is a Christmas story for all you people**

* * *

**Olympus,Church's house,3rd POV **

"Come on,I don't want any thing bad to happen tonight."Leonard's voice ran through the house.

It was Christmas eve and the Church family (Athena Milana and little Miri) were decorating the house.

"I don't see why we can't just put up the decorations by a snap of our fingers?"Athena asked.

"It's Christmas,the BEST Holliday in the universes,and putting it up with magic isn't traditional."Church replied.

Athena sighed,once again has Leonard's mortal value's made things a little harder. This year all of their friends will be here. That includes the mass effect Hunger Games Prototype Assassins Creed Greek Myth & Halo/RvB universes. There are gonna be A LOT of people.

"Some of your friends are aliens,they don't even know what Christmas IS!"Athena exclaimed.

"Mom mom mom...tsk tsk tsk."The sister's said.

"I'll be back with the guest's."Announced Leonard right before he left.

The door opened to reveal Artemis & Apollo...once again arguing who's older.

"We're twins!"Artemis yelled.

"Yeah,but I was born first."Apollo smirked.

"AUNTY ARTY!"The sister's screamed.

They both ran to Artemis & embraced in a _really_ tight hug.

"Hello children."Artemus smiled.

"No hug for me?"Apollo complained.

The sisters hugged him next. Athena could only smile at this. It was the families first Christmas and they intended to make it last an eternity.

"Hello sister. Apollo."Athena greeted.

"So where's Leonard?"Apollo asked.

"Getting our guest's."Athens replied.

"Thought so."Artemis said.

"Well you gonna help or what?"Athena asked.

**30 minutes later **

They had just decorated the tree,all that was left was the star.

"I'll get that."Leonard said across the room.

"And where have you been?"Athena asked.

"Preping our guest's."Leonard walked up to the tree,walked on the wall,took the star & placed it.

"Get off the wall."Athena warned.

"Alright,our guest-"Leonard was cut off by non other then.

"Are here."Said Commander John Shepard of the Alliance navy...and friends.

"Shep! Tali! Garrus! Grunt! Liara! Jacob! Miranda! Wrex! Your all here!"Leonard exclaimed,as he either hugged or shook hands with them. Instead of aliens Athena saw people of different race. Grunt & Wrex took the form of buffed truckers. Garrus looked like an middle upper-class white man with a fancy tux on. Tali looked an african woman except with caucasian skin. Liara & Samara looked **(I don't know what Samara & Liara would look like if they were human so just imagine what they would like)**. Javik well...looked like Javik,his form is like that old cranky man on your street but happens to be very wise and less cranky then expected.

"It's good to see you again Church."Shep said as he shook Leonard's hand.

"You too."Leonard replied.

"Uncle Church!"Tay & Jack **(Thought I forgot them did you,hehe) **yelled as they ran up to Church and hugged him.

"Sup guy's,haven't seen you in a long time."Church smirked.

"We missed you."Tay said.

"I bet you did."Church re-assured.

"Alpha more guest are here."Delta announced.

"Holy hell,this place is big!"Yelled a familiar.

"Desmond,inside voices please."Shaun poked him.

"Jeez,you two."Rebecca commented.

"Um...your not alone in _my_ living room."Church said.

The trio turned around to see the the other guest's & host.

"Oh,well hello all."Shaun smiled.

"More guest's Alpha."Delta announced.

"You sure this is the place?"Said a man,who was down a hall to everyone's right.

"Are you questioning my tracking skills?"Said a woman.

"No."The man replied.

"Good."The woman smiled.

"Guy 's we're over here!"Yelled Leonard.

Around the corner was-

"Hey Katniss."Church smiled.

Katniss walked up to Leonard and hugged him.

"Good to see you again."Church smiled.

"More guest's."Delta announced.

"I look terrible."Said a deep voiced man.

"You look fine."Said an energetic sounding woman.

"Your only saying that cause it'll make me fell better."Said the man.

"Oh calm down."She said.

"Never."He said.

"James,Dana. Welcome."Church said.

"Hey Leonard. Good to see you again."Dana greeted.

"Sup Church."James greeted.

"James,are you wearing a suit?"Church asked.

"Don't even."James warned.

"Okay,please limit the swear's,this is a family party."Church pleaded.

"Sure."He agreed.

"More guest's."Delta announced.

* * *

**I know I know it's already Febuary butI couldn't post this up in time so here it is... and I'm still using my phone... fuckin shit...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with more.**

* * *

**Olympus, Church's house, 3rd POV**

As more and more guests came, Athena found herself with .

"It's hard to believe, that so long ago he was practically inhuman."She said remembering all those time Church may have lost it.

"A lot can happen in a short time."Athena smiled.

"So, you have kids."Miranda noticed the little ones.

Wrex and Grunt walked forward eyeing the two girls.

"Question is: are they as strong as their father."Wrex questioned

In response they shimmered their whitelight.

"Haha, don't need to be an example."Wrex laughed.

Tay and Jack, who were preoccupied with something walked to Miri and Milana.

"Hello."The 2 sisters greeted.

"Names Jack, and my sister Tay."Jack introduced.

Immediatly Jack can tell their personality. Melina was more outgoing, a little rebellious , seductive, & adventerous. Miri is not shy, sticks to the rules, cute-ish.

"My names Milana & this is Miri."Milana introduced.

**Church**

As Mordin and te rest of the Normandy crew arrivedwhee was getting a little gitty.

"_Che diavolo_ (What the hell)?!"An Italian voice yelled out.

As people looked it was a man in similar robes Leonard used to wear, with swords knives vambraces and armor.

"Ezio!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is more, hope you like it.**

**Olympus, Church's House, 3rd POV**

"Leonard?"Ezio spoke emphasizing the 'o'.

"It's good to see you again friend."Church put his hands on Ezio's shoulders.

"How-"He started to speak.

"I'm a god."Church blantly answered.

"Is there anything your not!?"Ezio exclaimed.

"..."

"Of course."Ezio made a face.

"C'mon, meet my friends." Church pulled him towards the crowd.

The pile of people turned to Church and Ezio.

"Ezio, you remember John...do you?"He asked.

"The weird englishman?"Ezio replied.

"I guess."Church shrugged.

"Then yes."Shepard made a face.

"Ezio, this is my wife Athena. Or you can call her Minerva...get it Minerva get it."

Ezio looked at Athena, who was currently wearing a red tee blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"You look nothing like Minerva."He concluded.

"That's because she's greek, not roman...and cause it ain't the fucking 16th century."Church explained.

"Yeaaaaaaah."Ezio looked smuggly.

"Anyway, these are my duaghters Milana-"

"As in the the city?"Ezio asked.

"Yes. And here's Miri."Church pointed to the smaller one.

**5 minutes after greeting**

"And last is the one and only Desmond miles."Church introduced.

"Desmond?"Ezio asked.

Desmond looked behind him to see his ancestor.

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me."Desmond looked at me.

"Well, family time for you two. Where's-oh there they are."Church smiled as he spotted the last fewn guests.

"Hello guys good to see you here."He walked up to the reds and blues.

"Church! It's good to see!"Caboose tackled Church with a hug.

"It's good to see you to Caboose, your looking great Tex."The freelancer smiled.

"Thanks Leonard."The two ex's hugged.

"Sup Leonard."Wash shook hands.

"Nothin' much, anyway take a seat I'm about to officially start this party."They started to walk, that is before Leonard stopped Tucker.

"Dude, FYI, it's best that you don't hit on any chicks here. Most of them could beat the living shit outta you."Leonard warned.

"Man you do have a thing for powerful women."Tucker laughed.

"Shut up."Leonard frowned.

With that Leonard grabbed a glass of wine, as he stepped on the stage he realized that more people arrived. Percy and the others, and the rest of the gods.

"Freinds, family. You may not know much about each other but you all have a few things alike. All of you have great courage, a story to pass through the next generation, and of course me."A few laughs rang out.

"Each and everyone of you have been through so much, and of couse you all guided me to who I am today. The strong bond I carry for all of you are endless, you've sacrficed so much, been with me through thick and thin, stood by my side as I battled against the many evils of thr universes. I just wanna say, thank you. I am glad to have meet and befriend each and everyone of you, even though some of us didn't start on the right foot."Miranda smiled, knowing full well how their relationship changed.

"It's the best time of the year for gives and thanks. You may not be bonded by blood but you all are considered family to me, and I'm proud to be apart of something that if you told me a few thousand year ago I would've told you 'That would be impossible, i can't even shoot a damn rock with a sniper aimed.' Which I still say was freaking rigged. So I propose a toast, to those who live on in memory, to those who fought and died, to our big family, cheers."Leonard raised his glass.

"Cheers!"Everyone else raised theirs as well.

"Now let's begin the party, shall we?"

**Sorry it took a while, I hope this made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyway leave a review below and seeya later, BYE!**


End file.
